After The Storm
by HeyItsRisa
Summary: Sequel to Reconnected. Nick and Miley are finally together again. They are deeply in love, for now. All good things must come to an end. Will Niley end for good?
1. Chapter 1

After the Storm Chapter 1 {Sequel to Reconnected}

Miley's POV

I squeezed his strong hand and leaned in to his muscular chest listening to his heart beat softly against my head. His chest vibrated as he spoke. "Where do you want to eat tonight? It's your choice. "I looked up into his soft brown eyes as we continued down the busy street of LA. "How about Sushi Palace? I'm in the mood for sushi." He looked down at me and brushed a stray piece of my long chestnut hair behind my ear sending a shiver down my spine as his finger brushed against my cheek. "That sounds great." I smiled at him. "Cool." He leaned in and kissed my forehead softly.

-

I sat across from him and smiled weakly knowing that I was going to have to tell him sooner or later. Nick is my boyfriend. He deserves to know. I stared at him carelessly. His curly hair was complemented by dark skinny jeans and a white Ralph Lauren Polo. He was too perfect. His voice interrupted my thoughts. "Miley? Are you okay?" I shook my head. "What? Yeah. I'm fine really." He leaned closer towards me from across the table. "No, you're not. I know you too well Miley Ray. Tell me what's up." I watched as he leaned even closer to me and raised an eyebrow. I could feel my body tense up and I began playing with at strand of hair. "Miley!" I immediately relaxed my body and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm leaving for Georgia to film a movie. We start production tomorrow." I looked down not wanting to see his facial expression. He didn't even respond. After a while I began to get nervous, maybe he was going to break up with me. Finally he spoke. "That's what you were nervous about?" I looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, kind of." He took my hand and squeezed it. "I totally understand. We'll just have to spend a lot of time together tonight." He smirked. I smiled at him, happy that he took the news really well. "Okay, that sounds great."

_

We finished our sushi and headed over to Nick's house. I was so excited to spend time with him. It was the middle of his tour and I was leaving tomorrow. We hadn't had one on one time since I surprised him in Texas. It had been a while since I had been comfortable in his warm embrace. I dropped my purse on the floor in his room and walked over to one of his guitars that was lying on his bed. I picked it up and started plucking a few strings. "Have you been writing any new songs lately?" Nick came over and sat next to me. "I've been so busy on tour, it's been hard to find time." I let go of the guitar as he took it out of my hands and started playing a song very familiar to me. I closed my eyes and listened to Nick's smooth sexy voice. "Hello beautiful, how's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California. I've been missing you its true. But tonight…" Memories filled my head of all the times Nick would sing this to me on tour. One stood out in particular. {Flashback}

"Hey Smiley. You sounded beautiful at sound check." Nick walked over and sat on the edge of the stage next to me. "Thanks Nicholas." He picked up an acoustic guitar and started strumming a melody which soon collided with his beautiful voice. I smiled and closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics. _Hello Beautiful, I've been missing you its true. _I opened my eyes and looked at Nick when he finished. "I wrote this for you Miles. I want to play it every night just so I am reminded of you, beautiful. "I felt my cheeks turn bright red. No one had ever written a song for me. I leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Thanks Nick." {End of Flashback}

The memories instantly disappeared when I felt Nicks hand caressing my cheek. I opened my eyes to see him inches away from my face. I could feel his hot breath against my neck. "I love you Nick. " I whispered. "I love you too Smiley." He whispered before closing the gap between our lips. He led my hands so that they wrapped around his neck while he place his around my lower back pressing our bodies together. I could almost see sparks fly as I ran my fingers through his thick curly hair. Our lips were moving in perfect rhythm and our hearts were beating rapidly. I finally smiled and pulled away from the kiss. Nick reluctantly did the same. "That felt amazing." I whispered. "I've missed kissing you Miles." He smiled. I looked at Nick feeling my cheeks turn light pink. "I've missed kissing you too."

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of After the Storm. It is the sequel to Reconnected. I might not be able to update a lot because of school and sports. So, bear with me. Thanks. Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

After the Storm Ch2

Nick's POV

I held her petite body in my arms and placed the blankets over us. "Are you warmer now Smiley?" I could see her smile even in the dark of the night. "Since I'm next to you, I'm perfect." I laughed at Miley's exaggerated statement. "Thanks baby." I watched as she snuggled deeper into my chest and I pulled her closer to my body. "Nick, make sure that I am up at seven okay?" I looked down at her. "No problem. I'll just set my alarm." I could feel her let out a peaceful sigh. "Goodnight Nick." I kissed her forehead lightly. "Sweet dreams Smiley." I gently began caressing her shoulder as I watched her perfect body fall into a deep sleep. The last time we feel asleep in each other's arms, I was up all night watching her sleep like angel and tonight was no exception.

Miley's POV

I woke up to the loud tune of Nick's alarm. I rolled over to see Nick smiling at me. "Good morning Smiley." He said sweetly. I pushed my hair back and returned the smile. "Good morning Nick." I sat up and put my tangled hair in a messy bun and fixed my shirt before I got out of bed. "We got to get to the airport early because Selena and Demi wanted to say goodbye before I leave." Nick got up and went to his closet. "Sounds good." I walked over to his closet curiously. "Would you happen to have a shirt I can wear over my jeans on the plane? My mom already has all my stuff in suitcases at the airport." He handed me one of his vintage t-shirts. "Thanks." He smiled. "No big deal." He began to take off his shirt revealing his muscular chest. "Whoa! What are you doing Nick?" He looked at me confused. "Changing?!" I smiled nervously. "Right. I'm gonna change in the bathroom."

-

So Nick and I changed and headed downstairs. Joe and Kevin were up already drinking starbucks. "Miley when did you get here?" Joe curiously asked. "Um, I spent the night with Nick. I'm leaving for Georgia in like 2 hours." Kevin gave Nick and me an unsure look. "You guys didn't like…have sex?" Nick's eyes went huge. "Kevin, no way!" I looked seriously at Kevin. "We wouldn't do that. We wear purity rings." Nick squeezed my hand. "I believe you guys, don't worry." Kevin said calmly. "Well, we better go." I said trying to break the uneasy silence that suddenly filled the room. Even Joe didn't try to crack a joke. I hugged Kevin and Joe and hurried out the door with Nick. "I can't believe Kevin would think that?" I said nervously as Nick opened his Mustang's car door for me. "He's just being an overprotective older brother." I sighed as I waited for Nick to go around to his door and get in the car. "You're right. Let's just get to the airport."

Nick's POV

I parked the car and walked with Miley to the terminal holding her hand not wanting her to leave my side. I watched as she pulled away from my hand and ran over to Demi, Selena, and he mom. I really wish she didn't have to leave. I watched as she hugged Demi and Selena and told them that she would text them once she got there. Finally she walked over to me. I could tell she was trying to hold back the tears. "Come here Miles." I pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed my hand slowly up and down her back trying to comfort her best I could. "Miley, the plane is boarding!" Mrs. Cyrus called. She finally pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Love you Nick." I really hated seeing her like this. "Love you too Miles. Have a safe flight." I kissed her lightly and let go of her and watched her board the plane with her mom. I walked to my car not being able to get Miley off my mind.

Miley's POV

I looked out the small plane window to see the beautiful Georgian terrain moving beneath us. I could feel my mom nudge me and I turned to talk to her. "Yeah, mom?" She handed me a piece of paper. "Here is the summary of the movie. It's called The Last Song. It looks really good." I took the piece of paper and started reading. I couldn't believe that I was going to be in a movie based on a book by Nicholas Sparks. He was the guy that came up with The Notebook. I was thrilled. "Mom, this looks amazing!" I said to her as the plane was landing. "I'm glad you like it honey."

-

So, mom and I finally got to our hotel which was only a block from most of the set. Once we got situated in our room, the director told us to come downstairs to meet the rest of the cast. I put on a beach dress and kept my hair in its messy bun. This wasn't going to be a huge deal. Mom and I headed down the elevator and into the meeting room. There were about 20 other young people in the room plus, the director and producers including my mom. "Hey Miley I'm Julie, the director." I shook the petite woman's hand. "Nice to meet you." She smiled at me. "I can't wait to start filming tomorrow. I think you are going to really enjoy the movie. "I smiled back at her. "Yeah, I'm really pumped." Julie had short blonde hair and looked really young. I think I'm going to like her. "Miley, go meet people! I'm sure everyone is going to want to meet you Miss. Hannah Montana. "I managed to laugh and walked out into the group. As I was walking, my flip flop got caught on one of the chairs and sent the rest of my body flying forward into someone's arms. I looked up to see a blonde haired, tan skinned guy staring back at me. "You okay?" He asked with a smile. I got up and brushed myself off noticing his Australian accent. "I'm good thanks." He was really muscular and had crystal blue eyes to complement his shaggy blonde hair. "I'm Liam." He held out his hand. I shook it awkwardly. "Miley, as you probably already know." I couldn't help but get lost in those blue eyes of his.


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's POV

"Do you want to take a walk along the beach?" He asked. His blue eyes staring back at mine. My stomach turned over and I felt my palms begin to sweat. Before my nervous lips could force out an answer, my phone rang loudly in my purse, Hello Beautiful blaring across the room. "Sorry, let me take this call." I smiled and started walking out of Liam's ear shot. "Hello?" I said into the phone nervously. "Hey, it's me." He said, his smooth voice ringing in my ears. "Hey Nick." I said back. "Did you get settled alright?" He asked. "Yea, I met the cast. Everyone seems really nice." I smiled and looked back at Liam who was waiting patiently in the meeting room. "Great, glad it's going good. I miss you Smiley." I jerked my head away from Liam and listened to the sound of Nick's voice. "Yeah…I miss you too Nick. I only have a month here and then I am coming back. It will go by fast…" I trailed off and began looking in Liam's direction again. "Yeah, I can't wait to see you again." Nick sincerely replied. "Mhm, Nick I got to go. I will call you tomorrow." I eagerly looked in Liam's direction. "Okay, bye smiley. I love you." Nick replied softly with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Love, you too." I ended the call and ran back over to Liam. "Hey, sorry about that. It was just my friend. We can go for that walk now." I smiled and followed Liam's lead out the back door, to the ocean.

Demi's POV

I sat down on the airplane nest to Sel and put my iPod in my ears awaiting the Techno tunes of Owl City to ring through my ears. Just 2 more house till I see Joe in New York. I think I can do it. I looked over at Selena who was busy texting Taylor (Launter) on her blackberry. She hasn't stopped since we left the airport. Joe and I have had so string our relationship together with long phone calls at strange times due to the guy's crazy schedule. I can't wait to see him again. I can't wait to actually feel the real Joe again. The past month I have been stuck listening to his voice. Moments later Selena finally stopped texting and rested her head on my shoulder. I rested mine on top of hers and let Owl City overtake my thoughts.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep…_

Nick's POV

I stared at my phone for the longest time just trying to figure out what was wrong with Miley. I would have stared at it longer, but I was interrupted by the voices of millions of screaming girls. After this concert we had a two day break where I was planning on visiting Miley. I couldn't wait to get away from all of this. I mean, I enjoy doing it but too much of anything is costly. This tour was taking a toll on my relationship as well as my body. My blood sugar was hard to cooperate with and I couldn't wait to see Miley's smiling face again. Hopefully she will be happy to see me.

Miley's POV

I let out as small shiver as the cool wind touched my bare shoulders. The view along the beach was breathtaking but the guy in front of me was even more gorgeous. Glassy blue eyes complemented his tan muscular build perfectly and I couldn't get enough of him. He was hot. My heart beat rapidly as I felt his arms wrap his shirt around my shoulders and then place his arm around my shoulders tightly. I looked at him with dazed eyes.

"Liam, I can't wait to start working with you. I can't wait to get to know you better."

"Me too. I think we are going to become really close Miley."

I smiled at him. "Definitely. Real close."

Demi's POV

I woke up to the sound of Selena's voice waking me up out of my restless sleep.

"Dem, we're here. Get up girly. We have to beat the boys to their hotel if you want to surprise them."

I shot up out of my seat remembering that I was going to see Joe. I fixed my hair and adjusted my sweatpants before running out of my seat to the door.

"Someone's anxious to see her boyfriend." Selena smirked as she walked up behind me.

"Sel, it's been 1 month! One month without seeing him in person! You don't know how hard that is!" I almost screamed, frustrated yet happy at the same time.

"Whatever, Let's just get to the hotel, I'm exhausted." Selena sighed and got in the black suburban waiting for us.

Once at the fancy hotel, Selena just put sweats and a t-shirt on and I was scrambling around the bathroom straitening my hair and putting on my tight skinny jeans. I threw on a vintage t-shirt and looked at my phone.

"Sel! We have like 5 minutes! Hurry up so we can get to their room. We are gonna be late!" I exclaimed reaching for my eye liner pencil. Selena appeared in seconds next to me.

"Ready." She looked at my quizzically as I was still doing my makeup. "Demi, I thought we only had five minutes. I was in the middle of watching the office!"

I threw down my eye liner. "I'm ready! Let's just go. Their room is 10 floors higher than ours. HE got to use the elevator."

We ran down the hallway and almost ran into an old guy right before we reached the elevator. Selena stopped to say sorry but I dragged her further down the long hallway. Out of breath and laughing, I pressed the 'up' button on the elevator, tapping my leg impatiently, and waiting for the doors to open. The doors finally opened and I rushed in ignoring the other people in the crowded elevator.

"Floor 25." I said impatiently.

"Us too." Said the stranger.

"That's Funn-"I stopped as I stared right into the brown eyes of Joe Jonas.


	4. All The Broken Hearted

After the storm ch 4

Joe's POV

I stared back at Demi as I watched a silly smile form on her face.

"Surprise!" she said awkwardly. Another voice joined and I turned to see Selena standing next to Demi. I smiled too and opened my arms wide. As if almost as on command, Demi jumped right into my warm comfortable embrace. I inhaled her Juicy perfume and held her petite body in my arms just holding onto the moment. Finally pulling away as the elevator doors opened, I laced our fingers together and began walking down the hallway with her. While the others began to enter our room, I pulled Demi back.

"I've missed you." I whispered in her ear. I smirked as I watched her turn around and face me, her smile sparkling.

"I've missed you too, Joe." She softly said in reply, walking closer to me. Finally, she was close enough that I could smell the cherry lip-gloss she was wearing. Before closing the gap between both of our waiting lips, I whispered one last thing.

"I love you Demi Lovato."

Miley's POV

The night sky was lit up by trillions of stars and the moonlight was shining down on both our faces as we walked back to the hotel. Liam followed me quietly to my room trying to avoid waking anyone up. I smiled at him and stopped in front of my room.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. I can't wait to film tomorrow." I said as I handed him back his jacket. His strong hands forced back around my bare shoulders.

"No, you keep it. I have others." He smiled. I wrapped it closer around me.

"Thanks Liam. Goodnight." I said as I turned to unlock my room. As I was about to walk into my room, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"One more thing Miley," he said flirtatiously.

I turned around and looked at him at first with a questionable stare. Gazing into his deep blue eyes turned my stare into a dream; A dream where I felt peaceful and in love, as happy as could be. Butterflies rose around in my stomach as my dreamy eyes starred into his blue ones which now were inches away from my face. I closed my eyes continuing my dreamy reality feeling his lips touch mine. Before I realized what I had just done, he had already captured my body next to his and forced our lips to move together; my body involuntarily giving in. What have I done? I opened my eyes escaping my dreamy reality to see Liam still standing there, looking at me funny.

"Miley are you okay? It looked like you just passed out there for a minute." He replied worriedly. I nervously looked at him with wide, scared, eyes.

"I got to go Liam. See you in the morning." Before he could protest I slammed the door shut not wanting my dream to take over again. Wrapping my arms around my cold body, I got in my bed and pulled the covers up around me. My body trembling with fear, hoping that my dream was only a dream. I inhaled deeply surprised to smell guy's cologne lingering on me. I gazed down to see Liam's jacket still on my body. I angrily yanked it off and threw it on the floor hoping it would erase my memories. Filming this movie was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Demi's POV

I widened my eyes and took a step away from Joe who was searching my face curiously. I exhaled slowly trying to hear his words again. "I love you Demi Lovato." I heard in my head again.

"Demi, what's wrong?" Joe asked. I looked closely and thought I even saw I tear welling up in his eye.

"Joe, we've only been dating for 2 months. I think it's a little early to say I love you's." I sighed and stared at my red converse waiting for Joe to respond. After a minute or so I decided to break the silence and I looked up to see Joe just staring at me still. To my surprise, he blinked and I watched a tear drop fall and splatter on the carpet just like the pieces of my broken heart. He finally spoke.

"So, after two months you don't really love me at all?" Joe exclaimed, heartbroken.

"Joe, I really care about you. I think we just need to get closer before we really go the next step." I said, my lips trembling. Then Joe looked at me in a way that I had never ever seen before. A look of pure hurt and anger, nothing holding him back.

"Well don't worry about getting any closer because we are through!" Joe said sharply before going in his room and shutting the door behind him. I stared down the hallway which was now empty. My mind kept replaying Joe's words over and over again resembling a broken record. My body crumbled to the ground feeling the weight of Joe's pain on my shoulders. Maybe I was too harsh. Maybe I do love him. And with that I closed my eyes leaving myself to deal with my mistake alone in the empty hallway.


	5. Suprises

**After The Storm Ch 5**

**Authors Note: The whole reason why Joe was mad at Demi was not really explained very well in the last chapter. That was my mistake. Joe felt that since Demi had had a history with him before that she would just automatically skip to loving him. Sorry about that! Enjoy!!**

Demi 's POV

I sat in silence in the empty hallway, the quietness lasting only so long. I heard the guy's room door open to see the person that could truly comfort me. Selena's petite body slid down on the wall next to mine. Just her presence in the hallway was all I needed. Finally, she spoke,

"Joe told us what happened. If you need to talk, I'm here." She put her arm around my shoulder tightly. I leaned my head into her shoulder, my heartbreak beginning to sink in. I fought my body crazily for the next five minutes, not wanting Sel to see me completely broken and hurt. My only human body gave in and I felt Selena's warm embrace around me as the tears began to stream out. Selena just held me and that was all she needed to do.

Miley's POV

It was a warm sunny day in Tybee Island as I walked across the soft sand to a white tent that was set up for the actors to stand under during the heat. The director Julia came right up to me and began explaining my busy schedule.

"Miley, today since the weather is perfect, we are going to film the romantic make-out scene between you and Liam on the beach. Now get off to makeup and wardrobe!" Julia shooed me off towards a trailer before I could question what she said. The first day of filming, we just _had_ to film the major kissing scene. Really? I entered the small trailer which had various racks of girl clothing and about every kind of makeup imaginable scattered everywhere across the trailer. About an hour later I emerged from the trailer in a white tank top and a long skirt. I personally didn't like how I looked but I just needed to get this over with. Julia appeared next to me with a script in hand.

"Okay Miley, this scene is probably going to be the easiest to film because there really isn't any talking involved. Just kissing!" She smirked and smiled at me. "Just show me passion like you haven't seen Liam in weeks and you guys are finally meeting up again. Got it?"

"Sure…" I said uneasily as I watched Liam emerge from his trailer. He had baggy shorts on and a short sleeve shirt unbuttoned revealing his tan muscular abs. Julia left my side and took her place in the director's chair. I smiled at Liam as he walked over to me returning my smile. I stood and looked at his tan muscular body trying not to stare into his blue eyes. Okay, maybe this scene wasn't going to be too hard, I thought.

"Places!" The director yelled leaving Liam and I with no talking time. I stood in my place on one side of the beach and he stood about 50 feet from me.

"_Lights" _

"_Camera"_

"_Action!"_

As soon as the camera turned on, I was forced to be an actor not Miley Ray Cyrus. I had to do my job, whether I liked it or not. I ran fast into Liam's arms and felt his strong arms pull me off the ground and hold my body around his. Suddenly our lips matched together and we were making out. It happened so fast, my body was in shock just going along with Liam. What was Nick going to think of me when he sees this?

**And with that, then director yelled cut…**

Nick's POV

The sound of my annoying alarm clock filled the hotel room I shared with Joe. Today was finally the day. I could finally see her beautiful face again. Ignoring how tired I was from comforting Joe the night before, I jumped out of bed and got ready to head to the airport. New York held so many memories for me, some good and some bad. I was ready to get out of there and see Miley. The look on her face when she sees me is going to be priceless, I just know it. I got onto our private jet and leaned back picturing Miley's face before me.

Miley's POV

I pulled away instantly from Liam as the director came up to us.

"Guys, that was good but not GREAT! Miley, I need more passion okay? Let's do it again." She ran off towards her seat and I took my place again. The camera rolled again and I began the scene with Liam. I tried to make myself seem as passionate as possible but I just couldn't. Nick was my boyfriend and I was stuck kissing a guy who was a big flirt.

"**Cut!!!!" **

The director, unpleased came up to me again. "Miley, I don't think you're getting the real meaning of this scene. How about we just move on to another scene on the beach for now, okay?"

I looked down at my feet on the sand and mumbled a response. "Okay…"

The cool water washed over my face as I took the gross, heavy makeup off my face. I fixed my hair and put on sweats and one of Nick's t-shirts before plopping down on my bed. I was exhausted. I pulled my phone off the nightstand seeing a message from Nick.

"**Hey Smiley, how r u?" **

"**I'm okay. I miss u." **

"**I'm not that far away." **

"**Nick, ur in NYC" **

"**That's not as far as u think" **

"**?" **

"**You'll see" **

I got up off my bed confused. Suddenly I heard a knock on my hotel room door. I opened in uneasily. My mouth dropped as I saw him there. Beautiful brown eyes, gorgeous body, and curly hair.

"Surprise Smiley." He whispered with a smile.

:)


	6. If you love someone, set them free

**Miley's POV**

My mouth dropped in utter shock; My body beginning to shake in unbelief. I looked into his deep brown eyes taking in his familiar scent.

"It's really you…" I managed to say.

"It's me Miles." He smiled.

I felt my heart beat faster and my mind begin to spin. My legs felt like jello as I wrapped my arms around his muscular body for support. Sensing my shock, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and began stroking my back. I inhaled deeply and pulled away staring back at him.

"I thought you weren't done with tour for another week?" I said shocked.

"We're taking a break. I've been too busy. This was my perfect getaway." He replied.

"Yeah, definitely perfect."

I led him inside and let him put his bags down on the bed next to mine. I watched as his perfect body unpacked his things. His various t-shirts and hats all reminded me of various memories we shared. Every piece of clothing he wore was familiar to me. Nick and I had such a history. We've traveled down such a crazy road and finally made it to the finish. It wasn't easy though. Pain was an all too familiar term for both of us. Hopefully, since he came to visit, we can finally relax and be together, with no distractions. I let out a yawn stretching my arms and plopping back on my bed. Nick looked over at me and laughed.

"Tired a bit?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day. No filming tomorrow though."

"That's great. It can just be me and you. No distractions."

I watched as Nick came and laid down next to me letting out a deep sigh before turning to look at me.

"It's been so hard not seeing you Smiley."

"I know, it's only been a couple days but I can barely go that long without you."

"Well, now you don't have too." He smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

I smiled to and leaned in slowly closing my eyes when our lips met. He deepened the kiss as he wrapped his hand around the back of my head. I smiled as we continued kissing, feeling Nick do the same. I reluctantly pulled away wanting to go farther but knowing that we had purity rings and promises to keep. This wasn't the time to break that promise. Nick sensed what I was thinking, sat up and helped me get under the covers.

"I'll be back in a minute smiley."

I watched as Nick turned into the bathroom. I closed my eyes feeling the softness of the comforter over me. I drifted into a light, deep needed sleep looking forward to tomorrow.

**Demi's POV**

I woke up next to Selena on her bed. I got out of bed slowly, remembering the night before. I went in the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My dark eyeliner was smeared down my face, my straight black hair was in knots, and my eyes were bloodshot. If anyone would have seen me like that, I think they would have screamed. I quickly brushed my hair and put it in a pony, redid all my makeup, and put some eye solution in my eyes. I gave myself a half smile before walking out of the bathroom. I sat down next to Selena who was watching TV.

"I need to go for a walk." I sighed.

"Okay, there's breakfast downstairs if you want some. " Sel replied.

"Thanks. See you in a few."

I headed downstairs and followed the thick smell of pancakes and sausage to the dining room of the hotel. I grabbed some coffee, a bagel, and an apple and began to find a quiet place to sit where no one could really bother me. Seeing no open seats I spun around a my coffee flew into someone's chest and my bagel rolled across the floor. My life couldn't have gotten any worse…

"I'm so so sorry." I spurted out of my mouth.

"No don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes." The guy began to wipe off his shirt before looking at me. "Demi…?"

My heart about split open

/3

"Joe…"


	7. A drop in the ocean

**Miley's POV**

I woke up to the salty smell of the ocean breeze blowing slightly across my face. Nick must have opened the window during the night. I opened my eyes to see Nick sound asleep with his hand still securely wrapped around my waist. I smiled to myself as I ran my fingers over his hair. He looked angelic as he slept. Reluctantly, I shook his shoulder slowly trying to wake him up.

"Nick," I whispered. "Get up baby its almost noon."

I watched as his eyes fluttered open and his face formed into a smile as well.

"'Morning baby." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled and pulled away. This was going to be a great day.

**Demi's POV**

I blinked a few times hoping the image of Joe would just disappear but my eyes weren't lying. Joe was there.

"I-I-I-I'm SO sorry!" I stuttered, trying to wipe the coffee off Joe's T-Shirt. Suddenly I felt his hand slowly grab my wrist.

"Dem, don't be sorry."

I slowly looked up into Joe's deep brown eyes. "But, I just spilled my coffee all over you…"

He let out a sigh struggling to get out his next words. "Demi, I'm the one who should be sorry. I pushed our relationship too fast and I want you back Demi. I miss you. "

Joe's words replayed in my head as I realized how stupid our 'break-up' was. I really like Joe and I wanted to get to know him even more. I wasn't going to let a stupid argument mess our relationship up.

"Joe, I forgive you and I really miss you too." I slightly smiled.

His eyes lit up as he wrapped his arms tightly around me, hugging me tight. I pulled away suddenly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Joe, I…I Love you, too. I should have said that yesterday. I realized how much I missed you and how much I really do love you."

Joe smiled and replied. "I love you too Demi, Forever and Always."

**Miley's POV **

I pulled my white t-shirt and short jean shorts over my red bikini and met Nick at the door of the room.

"Ready?" I asked.

"So ready!" He replied.

We walked hand in and hand out of the hotel room and down to the beach. I smiled to myself as I felt the soft sand beneath my toes and Nick's arm around my waist. Nick led me over to a Jet Ski rental place. My mouth widened.

"Nick, are you kidding me? I can't drive a jet ski!"

"Miles, I'll be right there the whole time. Don't worry." He reassured me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

Within the next 20 minutes, I had a huge smile on my face feeling the rush of adrenaline from the Jet Ski. Nick securely had his arms around my tan body in my red bikini and he drove crazily around the crystal clear ocean. The sun was beating down on our skin and our faces were filled with happiness without a care in the world.

"Nick, slow down! You're gonna get us killed!" I screamed as Nick slowed down the jet ski. As it came to a stop, I leaned around to him. "Jeez, you drive like a maniac!"

He started laughing. "Miles, what do you expect? I'm a guy." He flashed me a cute smile hoping I would forgive him. I really couldn't resist that gorgeous smile of his.

"I love you Nick." I gazed into his eyes and turned more around towards him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. Our lips moved in perfect motion like Nick and I were one. I leaned in more feeling his soaking wet, muscular stomach. He smiled through the kiss and held me closer to him. As he pulled me closer, our bodies suddenly became unbalanced and we toppled right off the Jet Ski into the ice cold ocean. Our bodies were instantly pulled apart and I sunk down into the deep depths of the ocean…

**Demi's POV**

I sat there looking up at Joe not realizing we were still in a hotel lobby with tons of people giving us awkward stares.

"Let me help you up." Joe offered his hand.

I took it gratefully and brushed myself off. "Thanks." I stood there not knowing what to say. "I better go let Selena know I'm okay, we've been down here for a while."

"I'll walk up with you. I'm not busy until after lunch." Joe replied. We walked slowly to the elevator as he grabbed my hand. I intertwined my finger between his and smiled to myself knowing Joe and I were just where we should be.


	8. True Friends

**Miley's POV**

I opened my eyes and quickly closed them again wincing from the pain of the salty water in my eyes. My head popped up above the surface and I felt Nick's hand encircle around my waist. His other hand tenderly pushed my soaking wet hair out of my face. I waited a moment to open my eyes revealing Nick's caring face before me.

"You okay Smiley?" He asked with such care and protection in the tone of his voice.

My lips formed into a huge smile and I couldn't help letting out a giggle. "I'm fine Nick. That was…so funny!" Nick's mouth soon formed into a smile watching me laugh. I gripped on to the bottom of the Jet Ski for support.

"Here let me help you up." I turned toward the Jet Ski as Nick's strong hands lifted me upward. I grabbed the Jet Ski and sat on it sideways waiting for Nick to join. Nick was soon next to me as we both looked at each other unsure what to do next. I began shivering as a sharp wind blew over our bodies. Nick securely wrapped his arms around me making sure we didn't fall off again.

"You know Nick? We've been through so much and we've had so many fun times. This one pretty much tops them all." I smiled and looked out into the ocean.

"This was pretty funny but I think our 'experience' at our show in Denver was pretty funny too." Nick replied also smiling.

"Oh I remember that one. We started the show an hour late because we were making out in my dressing room and lost track of time. Our parents were searching all over for us." I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Or the time when your luggage got lost in New York and you had to borrow my clothes because we didn't have time to buy you new ones." Nick replied turning his smile toward me.

"How could I forget showing up to my interview with Regis and Kelly in baggy skinny jeans and an oversized t-shirt." I smiled at Nick and leaned into his chest.

"I love you Smiley." Nick said softly

"I love you too Nick." I replied.

His lips found their place on my neck and slowly moved their way up to find my lips just waiting to touch his. I deepened the kiss more before I felt him pull away a minute later.

"We should go. It's getting late. Plus we can do more of this later tonight." He smirked and turned to turn the Jet Ski on. I couldn't help but smile as we got situated on the Jet Ski. I leaned into him as we sped off towards the beach feeling the cool breeze in our faces.

**With Demi and Joe at the hotel room (Selena's POV)**

I was sprawled out on the king bed watching the latest episode of Lost while texting Taylor (Lautner) when I heard a loud knock on the door. I opened the door to see Demi and Joe…wait JOE?! I gave Demi a weird stare before letting them in, still standing in shock at the door.

"Hey Sel." Joe nodded and smiled. He walked in casually and made himself comfortable in front of the TV.

I stood dumbfounded at the door with my open phone still in hand. "Was that Joe who walked by or am I dreaming?"

"Sel, its Joe. We realized how stupid we were for breaking up and are back together. Aren't you happy?" Demi replied with one of her huge smiles on her face.

"Ecstatic." l said forcing a smile. I watched Demi walk towards Joe out of earshot. "Bring on the fun." I rolled my eyes and closed the door walking back into the room. Seeing Joe and Demi already curled up in front of the TV, I spun on my heels heading out the door again phone in hand. I really wish Taylor could be here. I walked out in the hallway to see Kevin leaning against the wall talking on his phone. He gave me a cheerful smile and finished up his call. I slid down and took a seat next to him.

"Kev, you didn't need to cut your call short for me. I'm not that important."

Kevin looked surprised. "I was just talking to Danielle. We talk all the time. It's okay. Sel what's wrong? I've never seen you like this."

"Well, to be honest I just feel out of place. Demi is back with Joe and Nick is visiting Miley and I'm sure Danielle is coming to see you're concert tomorrow." I said.

"Isn't Taylor coming to visit you soon?" Kevin asked trying his best to make me feel better.

"He is stuck doing all his New Moon promotion stuff." I said trying to hide the bitterness in my voice.

Kevin put his arm around my shoulder. "Sel, I'll be here. You can always talk to me. I'm sure Taylor will be promoting in New York. He'll be here soon. Don't worry."

I forced a smile. "Thanks Kevin. You've been a great help. I'll asked Taylor when he will be here."

We both stood up and he put his arms out for a hug. I took it and hugged him tight. "Thanks again Kevin."

"No problem Sel." He smiled.

I headed back to my room pulling out my phone knowing that at least one person cared about me. I sent a quick text to Taylor.

(In text)

S: Hey babe r u by any chance coming to nyc 2 promote ur movie?

T: Let me ask my agent…1 min

S: k

T: I'm going 2 b flying in tonight right after this last interview in LA. Y do u ask?

S: I'm in NYC with Demi visiting the JB.

T: oh thats right. I f4got u told me. I've been so busy lately…

S: don't worry about it babe. We're staying at the Hilton if u wanna stop by?

T: Definitely, Sel I haven't seen u in so long. I think about u every day ;)

S: aw taylor I miss u so much

T: Me 2 babe.

S: I'll stop by the airport tonight and pick u up

T: Sel, I'm not getting in til 2 am

S: Don't worry I'll b up

T: baby u don't have to

S: I WANT 2 ;)

T: k, cant wait 2 c u

S: love you so much

T: I love you too

S: See ya soon

T: Cant wait

**Authors Note: I hope you like this episode! It was my favorite one to write :) I hope you like the taylor and selena romance in the air. I can't wait to write more of that. Enjoy!**


	9. We're Inseparable

**Selena's POV**

It was almost one in the morning when I slowly got out of bed not wanting to wake up Demi. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I pulled on some skinny jeans and some sandals followed by a couple layers of tank tops. I quickly straightened my shoulder length dark brown hair and put my eye makeup on darker and bolder. I gave my face one last look over before grabbing my purse and heading out the door. I pulled my cell phone which read 1:15 am. I still had time to make it to the airport by 2. I headed out onto the brightly lit streets of New York careful to get right in a taxi. The taxi driver didn't even look back to notice that he had Selena Gomez in his back seat. Once at the airport, I paid the driver who finally realized who I was. He asked for a quick autograph for his daughter. I agreed and signed a piece of paper for him. Luckily, there were no paparazzi waiting for me as I headed into the airport. A few adults gave me second looks trying to figure out who I was as I headed to the terminal Taylor told me his plane was at. I watched anxiously for Taylor as a crowd of people began coming out. Suddenly I saw flashes of light out of the corner of my eye and turned to see a group of paparazzi swarming a group of people known as the twilight cast. The cast began coming my way as I saw Taylor's face light up when he saw me. I smiled back as he reached me.

"Selena, I've missed you more than you know." He picked me up and spun me around in his strong arms as I gripped him tightly. He finally let me down as the paparazzi continued snapping shots of us.

"I've missed you too. I'm so glad you're here." I tried to whisper so the paparazzi couldn't hear us. Taylor flashed one of his perfect smiles at me before taking my hand and holding it tight.

"Let's get out of here and get to the hotel."

"Sounds good." I replied leaning on Taylor as we talked out of the airport hand in hand.

**Demi's POV**

My mind was still fuzzy when I opened my eyes in the middle of the night. Did I just hear the door close? I rolled over to see Selena's bed empty and her purse gone. Where did she go??? I got up slowly looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was tangled, my sweats were twisted, and my cami was falling down. I quickly brushed my hair and fixed my pajamas before texting Joe hoping he was still up.

D: Hey Baby

J: hey y r u still up?

D: Sel got up and went somewhere and woke me up

J: Weird

D: I kno…I'm all alone now

J: ha don't worry babe I'll be over in a minute

D: k good ;)

As soon as I closed my phone, I heard a knock on the door. Boy, Joe wasn't kidding when he said one minute. I opened the door and was pushed back with a strong passionate kiss from Joe. I smiled and pulled away.

"I love you."  
"Me too, Dem. I love you too." Joe smiled before swallowing me up in another kiss.

**Selena's POV**

I held on to Taylor's hand as we walked to my room at the hotel.

"Let me change real fast before heading over to your room. Okay?"

"Sure baby, whatever you need to do." Taylor replied. "My room number is 1203. Just meet me there."

"Okay. " I smiled and watched Taylor walk down the hallway and enter his room before I opened my room. I headed over to my bed to see two head pop out from under the covers.

"JOE AND DEMI?" I screamed in shock.

"Be quiet!" Joe yelled.

"W-what are you two doing?" I asked hoping Demi had not just lost her purity to Joe.

"You left in the middle of the night and Joe came over to keep me company." Demi replied.

"That's all? Nothing happened?" I asked not believing Demi.

"We're just sleeping. We promise." Joe replied.

"Fine." I spun on my heel and changed into my pajama's quickly before heading to Taylor's room. I couldn't wait to get out of there. Demi was going to get it tomorrow. I knocked on Taylor's door once before he opened it. I gazed over his bare chest seeing his muscular abs and arms. He had a pair of gray sweats on and greeted me with a quick kiss.

"You will not believe what was happening in my room." I made a gross face as Taylor shut the door behind me.

**Miley's POV**

I woke up yet again to the sound of the ocean and the tight grip of Nick's hands around my waist. I sat up slowly pushing my hair out of my face realizing I was still in my swim suit and shorts from Jet skiing the night before, Wondering how I got in my bed and feel asleep. I shook Nick awake roughly.

"What's going on Miles??" He said confused and half awake.

"Why am I in my Swimsuit still?" I asked still confused.

"On the car ride back to the hotel, you feel asleep and I had to carry you up here and just lay you in bed. I didn't want to wake you up." Nick replied.

"Oh…" I said feeling really stupid. "Thanks Nick."

"No problem. I gotta go get ready and pack because my plane leaves in two hours." Nick said getting out of bed and walking to his suitcase.

"Right. I'll get ready to come with you." I slowly got out of bed too, disappointed that I had fallen asleep on Nick and I's last night together.

-

I walked in the busy airport with a tight white tank top and short ripped shorts holding Nick's hand. We both walked right by the paparazzi as they furiously tried to get good pictures of us. When we reached Nick's terminal, I stopped and looked up at him.

"Take care. Okay?"

"Yup. I'll call you every night. Don't worry Smiley. We've been apart only about 100 times before." He smiled trying to lighten up the moment.

"Okay, I love you. I want you to know that. Have fun filming Camp Rock." I smiled.

"I love you too Miley."

A voice came on the speaker saying it was time for Nick's flight to board.

"I guess it's time to go." I said sadly.

"Miles, just remember, we're inseparable. Don't forget that." Nick said before giving me one last passionate kiss.

I pulled away and smiled. "We're inseparable." I repeated Nick's words remembering the song he wrote years ago. I released Nick's hands and watched him board his plane. I walked away humming Inseparable quietly to myself.

And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my **heart**  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..**we're inseparable**

**Authors note: Sorry I had to skip some Niley love; I'm just trying to speed up the story to get to the juicy parts. This chapter shows a little more about Joe and Demi and Taylor and Selena's relationships. **


	10. The Great Escape

**Selena's P OV**

I woke up early morning with my head still on Taylor's bare chest. His arms were comfortably wrapped around my petite body as he continued to sleep. He looks so cute when he sleeps. I reviewed in my head what had happened the night before. Taylor and I made out for awhile then talked about…oh no. We talked about how Joe and Demi could have had sex. I totally forgot about them. I slowly tried to move off of Taylor without waking him up but he slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes.

"Sel? Where are you going?" He said sleepily.

"I'm going to go talk to Demi and Joe. Maybe they will tell me some real answers." I replied grabbing a pair of Taylor's sweats from him suitcase. "Is it okay if I borrow these?"

"Yeah, of course. Don't get too upset at Demi and Joe okay? Everyone makes mistakes." Taylor replied sounding more awake now.

"Thanks. I know. It's just that Demi is my best friend and I just want to watch out for her, ya know…" I replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I totally understand. How about I meet you downstairs for breakfast?" Taylor replied getting out of bed with only boxers on.

My stomach did a little flip as I stood up also. "Sure. Food sounds really good right now." I smiled. Taylor leaned in and gave me a tight hug. Keeping me in his warm embrace, He gave me a passionate kiss. I smiled and pulled away. "See you soon."

"Bye Sel." He replied.

I could sense his eyes looking at me as I walked out the door. I smiled to myself as I closed the door and walked down the hall to me and Demi's room. My smiled quickly faded and my stomach did a nervous kind of flip flop. Not exactly something I enjoyed. I used my room key to open the door preparing myself for what I was about to see. I opened the door to see Demi fully dressed putting on her makeup and Joe walked out of the bathroom with rubbing a towel over his wet hair. I walked in slowly dropping my purse down on the table in surprise. I was expecting them to be making out or something.

"Hey Sel." Demi said without taking her eyes off the mirror. Joe smiled at me before going into the bathroom again.

"Hey…" I said slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed confused.

"You okay Sel? You look scared or something." Demi said turning to me.

"I just need to talk to you and Joe right now okay?" I replied smoothing out my tangled hair.

"Sure," Demi looked at me weird before calling Joe from the bathroom. "Joe! Sel wants to talk to us!"

Joe and Demi sat on the edge of one bed as I sat on the edge of the other one.

"So what's up Sel?" Joe asked curiously.

"Well, about last night…did you guys have sex?" I asked awkwardly. I never ever thought I would ask my best friend and her boyfriend that question.

Demi sighed. "Sel, when you walked in last night, we were talking about it and were about to do it actually. But, when you asked us if we were, we changed our minds realizing we should wait."

I opened my eyes in shock. "Oh…well I feel really awkward now."

"Don't be. You really helped us Sel. Thanks." Joe replied.

"No problem." I smiled.

"Okay, now that that's over, let's go eat some food!" Demi said loudly.

"I'll meet you guys down there soon." I replied watching them walk away hand in hand.

**Miley's POV**

My eyes opened slowly as I turned over expecting to see Nick there next to me. Realizing that he wasn't there made my heart sink even lower. I got out of bed slowly because my body was extremely sore from filming the night before. I quickly looked over the filming schedule today. Most of it was Will and Ronnie scenes on the beach. Great, now I'll be seeing Liam all day. He might make me feel a bit better. I sighed and walked in the bathroom to get ready.

-

I walked on to set around 9am with a bagging sweatshirt and sweats with my hair slightly damp from a shower. I had no make-up on and I hurried over to the Wardrobe and make-up trailer not wanting Liam to see me like this.

-

An hour later, I walked out of the trailer on to the beach feeling the soft sand between my toes. I had on two black and gray tank tops with a pretty long necklace. My hair was down slightly curled and my thin legs were coved with a pair of ripped Capri's. I walked over to my chair next to my mom and sat down waiting for Liam to be done so we could start filming.

**Nick's POV**

I walked into the New York City hotel exhausted. My dad had met me at the airport and drove me to the hotel. I was tired and my heart already felt empty because Miley wasn't with me. To make matters worse, Kevin and Danielle, Joe and Demi, and Selena and Taylor, were all eating breakfast together. I just took a seat next to my dad just wanting the day to be over already.

_

I anxiously tuned my guitar waiting for my cue to head to the stage. Joe and Kevin were all getting good luck kisses from their girlfriends as I stood off to the side watching it all. Joe and Kevin joined me as I led the three of us in a quick prayer before heading onstage at Madison Square Gardens to the familiar sound of screaming girls.

Joe, Kevin and I performed just like any other night. We've been here before, heard the fans scream before, but we've never wanted to be done with a concert so fast. I could tell that none of our hearts were in it. We were all thinking about something else…more like someone else. We all kept staring towards the side of the stage where all of our girlfriends were…except mine. I can't wait to be done here and film Camp Rock. Maybe that will take my mind off missing Miles.

**Miley's POV**

I gazed into Liam's sea blue eyes and pressed my forehead to his as he took my hands and held them to his chest. My mind was saying to ignore the sparks that were flying through my body. My heart was saying go for it. Kiss him. My mind said no because I have a boyfriend. My heart said sure because who cares. Nick will never find out.

"CUT" The director yelled before I had any chance decide between my heart and my mind. I slowly pulled away from Liam and smiled.

"Okay everyone! That's a wrap for today!" The director said before heading off set.

Liam and I stood there watching the crew clean up the set. I really wasn't sure what to say. Could I really have feelings for him?

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He said in his deep Australian accent.

"Sure." I said confidently, taking his hand.

-

Liam and I walked hand in hand until he finally stopped staring off into the sky. The sun was almost set over the dark blue ocean. The sun set off deep rays of red and purple over the darkening sky.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"It's beautiful. The sunset. Let's sit for awhile." Liam replied sitting on the sand.

I joined him and watched the sun set. It was truly beautiful. I loved it here. This was perfect. A soft breeze brushed over my shoulders and I shivered a bit. Liam comfortably put his arm around mine and I mindlessly rested my head on his shoulder. He finally spoke.

"Miley, you were great today. I really love filming with you." He turned to me and I saw his gorgeous face in the reflection of the rays of sun.

"Thanks. I love filming with you too." I replied.

"Your face, it looks like its glowing. The sun is reflecting right off of it." Liam replied softly, his face only inches from mine.

I could feel myself blushing and my heart beat faster. "Thanks." I said slowly, trying to calm down.

I watched as he slowly started to lean in. I closed my eyes and let his lips meet mine. His hands cupped my face as he continued to kiss me. I decided that my heart won the battle.

Throw it **away**

**Forget** yesterday

We'll make _the great escape_

We won't hear a word they say

**They don't know us anyway**


	11. It's Over

**Miley's POV**

I closed the door and said goodbye to Liam. My heart jumped as I danced around my room blaring music. Liam was perfect. He was understanding, hot, a great kisser, and did I mention hot?! I finally plopped down on my bed out of breath. I glanced over to see that my pink blackberry was lighting up. It turned out that I had 10 missed calls…all from Nick. I nervously picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hey" His tired voice filled my ears.

"Hey Nick, it's me. Sorry I didn't call sooner. I had a long filming day." I said hopping that I sounded truthful in my answer.

"Don't worry about Miles." Nick's voice was starting to become more soothing now.

"So are you on your way to Canada?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm on the plane with Demi, Joe, Kevin and Danielle. Sel caught a flight right after the concert and Taylor went to do more movie promotions." Nick finally finished letting out a stressful sigh.

"Wow! Everyone is super busy right now." I replied.

"Yeah, but I'm only in Canada for a month. Then I can go home and see you." Nick replied sounding happier.

I felt really guilty as I bit my lip remembering the passionate kiss that Liam and I shared. "Yeah…I can't wait to see you too." I said trying to not sound disappointed.

"Sorry Smiley, I got to go. We're landing soon." Nick said sounding tired again.

"Alright. Love you, Nick." I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Love you too, Smiley." He ended the call with those words. Four confusing yet meaningful words…

**Nick's POV**

I walked off the plane and felt the cold Canadian air freeze my face. Why couldn't we just film someplace warm? I pulled my scarf around my neck and walked towards the black suburban that was waiting for us. Miley didn't really seem okay tonight. She sounded devastated and unsure of something. I'm sure that if something was going on, she would definitely tell me.

2 Weeks later…

Miley spent days with Liam on set careful not to get in sight of paparazzi. Miley hid her relationship from Nick hoping somehow he would never find out. Nick filmed Camp Rock 2 with his brothers and met tons of fun people along the way. He spent almost every night at dance parties. Nick was happy to get his mind off of Miley and his music. It was a perfect getaway…

**Miley's POV**

I leaned into Liam's muscular body as he slid his arm comfortably around my waist. We walked along the streets of Tybee Island showing our love towards each other. We were told that there were no paparazzi on the island and were free to do what we wanted. I stopped at one of the various street shops begging Liam to go in with me.

"Please, I'm a girl. I love shopping. Come in and walk around with me." I smiled flashing a puppy dog pout at Liam.

"Alright, with that adorable face, I have to give in." He kissed my forehead softly and followed me into the store.

We came out 20 minutes later as I flashed a new beaded bracelet that said 'forever' on it. Liam found it and insisted on buying it for me.

"Hey Liam can you help me put my bracelet on. I can't fasten it." I asked.

"Yeah sure." We walked over to a bench off the main street a ways and I held out my bracelet. I watched as Liam's strong hands put the bracelet on my slender wrist with no problem.

"Thanks so much. I love the bracelet." I replied staring into his sea blue eyes.

"You're welcome." He replied as he gently brushed a strand of hair away from my face. I watched as he leaned in cupping my face in his hands. Our lips met with such passion and our bodies pressed together. I wrapped my hands around his neck as we continued kissing. He bit my lip playfully before pulled away. I smiled and held his hand tight. Suddenly, my ears picked up a sound that wasn't good.

"Did you hear that?" I asked quietly looking around.

"What?" Liam asked.

My eyes widened as they focused on a group of paparazzi standing behind the bushed a couple hundred feet away.

"Paparazzi." I said as my breath quickened.

"Let's get out of here." Liam said quickly taking my hand as we jogged to his car.

I sat in Liam's flashy sports car dreading the call Nick was going to make as soon as he see's those pictures. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized how stupid I was to let Liam replace Nick in my heart. I closed my eyes wishing I could just fix this without the consequences.

Nick's POV

I stared at the front page of the newspaper that was at the foot of my hotel room door. There she was making out with her costar. She lied to me. We talked every day and she said nothing about this. My eyes burned with tears and my heart broke with rage. I picked up the newspaper and angrily tore it to pieces. I rushed back into my room and immediately picked up my blackberry dialing her number I knew by heart.

"Hey Nick…" She whispered.

"Miley…how could you?" I asked shutting my eyes tightly closed hoping that the pain would go away.

"I-I-I'm sorry Nick. It just happened." Miley replied.

"NO MILEY! It couldn't have just happened! You let it happen! We've been through so much and I'm sick of it! I want to be with someone who will just stay with me and never leave." I angrily said to her. I could almost feel my heart break inside my chest.

"Nick…" she cried into the phone.

"No…don't try to trick me back in to giving you another chance! I can't be with you anymore Miley. We're done. I'm sorry." My voice decreased to a whisper.

"Just let me explain…" she whimpered.

"There's nothing to explain. Have fun with your new boyfriend. Goodbye." I ended the call and immediately slammed my face onto my pillow letting the tears flow.


	12. When you said Forever & Always

Miley's POV

_I'm miles from where you are  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms_

With tears streaming down my heartbroken face, I grabbed my purse and phone and ran out the door. I hurried into a taxi and made my way to the airport. I was not going to let Nick and I end this way. On the way to the airport I called Liam…

"Hey Liam." I said quietly into the phone.

"Hey, you sound upset are you okay?" Liam asked.

"No, I'm not. The pictures got out of us and Nick saw them. I'm going to Canada to see him." I said assertively.

"What? Miley don't do this. He's not worth it." Liam replied.

"No, Liam. You're not worth it. I love Nick. As soon as the movie is done, I want nothing to do with you. Goodbye." I ended the call the taxi pulled up to the airport.

I searched for a flight to Canada and bought a ticket. I hoped on the plane and shut my eyes planning out what I was going to say to Nick.

I showed my face to the security guards explaining that I wanted to see Nick. I walked down the stone towards the movie set. The gloomy sky matched my mood as I walked over to the tent of cast members. I tapped on a random persons shoulder.

"Do you know where I can find Nick Jonas?" I asked.

"He's over there with his friends." The crew member pointed to a group of people by the lake.

I slowly walked towards them. My heart beat loudly in my chest and my breath quickened as I struggled to find words to say.

"I'm sorry." I said loud enough for Nick to hear.

He turned around from his conversation and stared at me in surprise. He slowly walked towards me with his hands in his worn jean pockets. He had bags under his eyes and his face was heartbroken. We stood in silence as I expected to say something back.

"For what?" He mumbled.

"For everything. I told Liam off today. He's a jerk." I said hoping Nick would appreciate this.

"Yeah he is a jerk." Nick replied staring deep into my eyes.

"Could you give me a second chance?" I asked hopefully.

He didn't respond. The clouds in the sky began to darken and a light rain started to pour over us. There was a light rumble of thunder in the distance. He looked up at the sky and back at me.

"It's funny how this works. Every time we breakup, it's during a storm. Today is no different." Nick said shaking his head.

"What?" I asked. The rain was coming down harder now. It soaked through my white t-shirt and my hair stuck to my face. My make-up started to bleed and my heart started to burst.

"I can't go through with this anymore." Nick spun around swiftly walking under the movie tent.

I hoped he would turn around. I hoped he could run towards me and pick me up in his warm embrace and tell me everything was okay. I hoped that we would kiss me in the rain and make the pain go away. But he didn't. He left my heart out in the rain and he sure wasn't sorry about it. I felt the tears start to pour out of my eyes as I slowly fell to the ground. The world became a spinning blur as I felt the cool rain wash over my shivering skin. I just wanted to die.

I woke up in a baggy t-shirt and sweats and felt warm sheets around my cold body. I opened my eyes to see a hotel room. A girl had her back to me as she was brushing her long black hair. I forced myself to sit up in bed feeling my muscles ach. The girl turned around instantly.

"Finally, you're awake." She said in her sweet voice.

That girl was Miss Demi Lovato.

**Cause it rains in your bedroom; everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said ****forever and always**

_You didn't mean it baby 3_

_**Authors note: Sorry this one is so short!!!!**_


	13. Need You Now

Miley's POV

I rubbed my tears stained face and stared back at Demi. My mind was still trying to register that Nick had broken up with me the day before. I watched as Demi came and stat on the bed next to me.

"Miley, I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'll do it." Demi said softly knowing that I was heartbroken.

I forced a small but sincere smile. "Thanks so much Demi."

"No problem. I got a flight for you to go back to LA. I think that would be the best place to go. Back to your parents and away from here." Demi said.

"That makes sense. I was almost done filming my movie. I can pick it up in a week or two. My dad can talk to the director." I replied pushing my bangs out of my face.

"Go shower and get dressed. Time is the best healer for broken hearts. Writing songs does the trick too." Demi smiled.

"Thanks again Demi. I'll get ready." I replied walking to the bathroom. Demi thought I was feeling better but really my heart was still broken. My eyes flooded with tears as I felt the hot water on my back. Tears streamed out of my eyes and I knew that I was really hurt this time.

An hour later, my hair was straight, my makeup was done, and my body was clothed in sweats and a sweatshirt. I gave one last hug to Demi at the hotel before getting into the waiting car.

"Demi you truly are a great friend. I really needed you." I said trying to hold back another rush of tears.

"Miles, I'll always be here for you. I saw you fall down in the rain and I took you right back to my room. I knew you needed a friend." Demi said trying to hold back her tears also.

"I love you." I replied embracing Demi in another hug.

"I love you too. Nick made a huge mistake, Miles. There are other boys who will treat you better. Don't worry." Demi said as she wiped away my tears.

"Goodbye, Demi." I said getting into the car.

"Bye Miles." Demi said watching the car drive off into the rainy morning.

Nick's POV

I watched out my window as Demi embraced Miley in yet another hug. Part of me felt horrible but part of me knew that Miley had hurt me. Two people can only try and make the relationship work so many times. Sometimes, you just have to let go. Miley and I had our past but life isn't always about living in the past. We have to look towards the future and realize that we have our whole lives ahead of us. Our relationship was definitely not perfect but I know that I will love her forever no matter if we are together or not.

(Not in any particular point of view)

Miley returned to LA, with a heavy and broken heart. She immediately sank back to the cover of her room. Miley barely came out of her house and never hung out with any of her Disney friends. Her hair was a deep black now and her nose was pierced. Miley also lost tons of weight, leaving her body looking smaller than ever. At night, Miley found herself going to clubs with Mandy. She danced with tons of cute guys and probably went a little too crazy with some. But truly, Miley didn't care. She hoped that the thrill of partying would get her mind off of Nick. It didn't. She still thought about him every day and never could get them out of her head. Miley was never going to forget him.

Miley's POV

I walked down my driveway feeling the cool LA breeze bush across my exposed skin. I wore ripped jeans and a low cut black tank top over my petite body. I opened the mailbox and my eyes caught on a small envelope addressed in printed cursive to me. The envelope felt fancy and I opened it slowly. There in my hands was a personal invitation to Kevin's wedding. Kevin and I were good friends but since Nick and I were through, I didn't think he would invite me. I stared at the invitation. The wedding was this Saturday! He must have sent out the invite later. I had to go the wedding. Kevin was like my big brother. This was important.

Nick's POV

I walked into my house in Texas for the first time in 3 months. It felt so good to finally be home. I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My room was the same as I left it: My guitars resting on their stands, my computer on my desk, and pictures of Miley and I were still all over my room. I stood up and took all the frames off the wall and threw them in a pile replacing them with pictures of my brothers and I. Miley wasn't in my life anymore.

_

I stepped out of my house and walked the block to Selena's house. I hadn't seen her in a while and wanted to hang out. I walked up to the front door surprised that it was wide open. Worried that something was wrong, I rushed up the stairs and reached Selena's room. I heard muffled sobs and occasional pounds echoed through the hallway. I walked in her room slowly not wanting to startle her. I saw her sitting against the wall; her chest heaving. I watched as her closed hands hit the floor with anger. I slowly walked over to her and slid down next to her. Just wanting to comfort her, I wrapped my arms around her shaking body.

"Shhh, everything is going to be okay." I said softly. I watched as her tear stained face looked up at me. She seemed so weak and vulnerable. She leaned her head right against my chest and I felt her body continue to shake. I rubbed her back slowly trying my best to calm Selena down. Something was seriously wrong.

**I wonder if I've ever crossed your mind; for me it happens all the time **


	14. Ill Stand By You

Selena's POV

I couldn't believe he cheated on me with my best friend. How could Taylor do that to me? We were dating for months and I thought something more could come from our relationship. I obviously was wrong. I sobbed into Nick's chest as my whole body continued to shake. I felt his strong arms surround me and I felt safe.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Sel?" His voice was calm and steady.

"T-T-Taylor broke up with me." I struggled to get out the words.

"I'm really sorry Sel." Nick said, almost a whisper.

"It's okay. He's a jerk." I said before breaking down again.

I don't know how long I was crying but Nick stayed by my side the whole time. He never left. He truly cared about me and I felt loved again.

"Why don't we watch TV or something?" Nick suggested as I stopped crying for a minute.

"Sure, that's a good idea."

I said knowing that Nick was trying to get my mind off of the breakup. I pushed my damp bangs off of my face and started to get up. I'm pretty sure I looked like complete crap. Before I could protest, Nick scooped me up in his arms and carried me to my bed. He laid me down on one side then he sat comfortably on the other side. I cracked a smile when he turned on cartoons. I stole a glance to see Nick slouching against my bed with his white shirt pulled slightly up revealing his toned abs. He had a goofy smile on his face and was truly entertained by the cartoons. I was just entertained by watching Nick. I fixed my eyes back on the TV trying to figure out how I could thank Nick for being so nice.

"Nick Thanks for everything." I said in a soft voice. He turned his head toward me and smiled.

"I'll always be there for you, no matter what." Nick said confidently.

"Wow that means a lot." I whispered, surprised that Nick was saying this. He turned on his side and his chocolate brown eye met my matching ones. My stomach flipped as I felt his hand on my cheek. His lips brushed across mine with tenderness and love. It was a soft kiss, yet it meant so much. Was I falling for him again? I pulled away slowly closing my eyes trying to register what had just happened. I had never in a million years thought that Nick Jonas would ever want to date me again. It had been over a year. What was going through that boys head?

"Nick…why'd you do that?" I said softly, his face was still inches away from mine. His eyes still glistened in the dark room.

"I-I just wanted to comfort you. You seem really hurt. I just want to be there for you. Selena, I would never do what Taylor did to you. I've changed. I think I'm ready to try this again." Nick said with honesty.

I stared at Nick. He definitely looked older, but was he really more mature. My heart sunk as I remembered what Taylor did to me. Nick said he would never do that. I think I believe him…plus he's also ten times hotter.

"Okay, I'm ready to give as another shot." I smiled. My broken heart felt slightly more mended.

"Great, then I hope you won't mind me doing this." Nick said. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back knowing that this was where I belonged. His arms moved from my face to my hips as he pulled me towards him. Our bodied pressed together as the moonlight shone through my window casting light on our happy hearts.

_**When the night falls on you,  
and you don't know what to do.  
Nothing you confess,  
could make me love you less.**_

Miley's POV

I slipped the expensive flashy red dress over my thin frame and looked to my mom for her approval.

"Do you like it? Is it too crazy for a wedding?" I asked.

"No, honey, I think you look perfect." My mom replied and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks mom. Now I just have to do my hair and make-up and then you can drop me off at the wedding." I replied.

While straightening my hair and finishing my make-up, I realized how nervous I was getting. From the newest headlines, I knew that Nick was back with Selena but I knew that he still loved me. Whenever he turns to her, I know he's just using her. He did it once and he'll do it again. I just hope that Nick will at least talk to me. My mind raced as I realized I forgot to sign my wedding card for Kevin and Danielle. I pulled out the card and expressed my congratulations. It all sounded so typical. Before licking the card closed, I decided I could write a personal letter to Nick. It might be the last thing I ever get to say to him. I rushed around the hotel room trying to find some paper and a pen. I sat down and started to write.

My dearest Nicholas…

_

An hour later I hopped in the rental car with my mom and we left our hotel and headed off to the wedding.

"What if he doesn't even want to talk to me?" I said nervously.

"Honey, he's a friend. He will talk to you." My mom replied.

"I'm not too convinced." I replied.

"If you want to head back to the hotel early, just call and I will pick you up OK?" My mom said trying to help me out as much as possible.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I hopped out of the car and gazed at the beautiful castle that Kevin was having his wedding at. It was gorgeous and extravagant. I grasped my purse and my card tighter in my hand and walked slowly into the castle.

_I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_


	15. I Just Need You Now

Miley's POV

I walked in to the fairytale ballroom after the wedding ceremony. The whole room was sparkling and beautiful. The wedding was great too. I know Kevin and Danielle will stay together forever. I looked around and found my seat at a table close to the dance floor. I awkwardly sat down wondering who Kevin had placed next to me. Various family friends shuffled in followed by other famous people. Then came what I had been dreading. I watched as Demi and Joe walked in hand in hand. Their faces letting off a bright glow. Followed close behind were Selena and Nick. She leaned on his arm and I could hear her bubbly laugh all the way from my seat. Nick had his arm tightly around her waist and his eyes were fixed on hers. To my disappointment, they all found their seats next to mine. Joe was on one side of me and Demi on the other. I looked down awkwardly, not making eye contact. They had all silenced their conversations surprised that I had even showed up. I knew this was a big mistake. I was about to leave and call my mom when Joe spoke.

"Hey Miles! I'm so happy you came! Ready to get your dance on?" Joe smiled as he wrapped one arm around me playfully.

I looked around and met everyone's eyes who were on me waiting for a response.

"Um, yeah. I guess…I haven't danced since…" I stopped quickly catching myself in midsentence.

Joe frowned knowing he had made me think of Nick. I looked up to see Nick staring at me with caring eyes. I just wished he could be mine.

Nick's POV

With my arm still around Selena's petite waist as we danced to the music, I still couldn't get my eyes off Miley. Her red dress displayed all of her curves and her hair was plain yet totally perfect. Her deep blue eyes still shined the same but with not as much happiness. Her hair was still a deep black and her nose was pierced but her natural beauty overshadowed her mistakes. I was still completely in awe of her.

"Nick, are you even listening?" Selena asked.

"Um, sorry Selena." I glanced at Selena then at Miley who was sitting in her chair watching everyone dance. "I have to do one thing."

I let go of Selena's body and made my way across the dance floor towards Miley. I finally reached her and held out my hand.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked.

For a second, I think she thought I was joking. Her mouth formed a small smiled when she realized I wasn't and she took my hand.

I lead her out into the middle of the dance floor ignoring the weird stares I received from Selena. The song began to play and I placed my hands around her waist. She comfortably placed her hands around my neck.

_Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause,  
I can't fight it anymore._

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

I watched Miley as she bit her lip listening to the lyrics of the song. Her mind was buzzing with thought before she softly spoke.

"Are you happy?" She asked quietly.

"What? Of course I'm happy." I answered slightly confused.

"No, I mean, are you happy? With her?" she nodded her head in Selena's direction.

I knew what Miley was asking and I think it was time to give her an honest response.

"I am actually. I'm very happy with her. Selena is great." I replied with confidence. I watched Miley drop her head. I wondered if I now said the right thing. She seemed so tired, desperate, and just wanting to be loved. I couldn't help but love her. I always will.

"Are **you** happy?" I said softly.

Miley's POV

Did he really just ask me that question? How could he possibly think I was happy??!!! I had to sit back and watch him fall in love with someone else while me life fell apart. My hair was black, my nose was pierced, and my whole body changed in appearance. I have wasted my time getting way to close to other guys at clubs and my friends have all left me. Now, tell me, how can I possibly be happy?

I looked up at Nick with tears streaming down my face. I swallowed hard wishing this was all a dream and I could wake up with Nick by my side.

I shook my head 'no' answering Nick's question. I pushed him away roughly not wanting to be with someone who would betray me like this. I ran out of the ballroom, making quite a scene I'm sure. With my head down and my purse in my hand, I really wasn't watching where I was going. Suddenly, I smashed into someone causing my head to jerk up in shock. There was Kevin and Danielle looked at me.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I'm just leaving. Coming here was a big mistake. Congratulations to you both." I said, sniffling back tears. I felt Kevin's comforting touch on my arm.

"Whatever happened in there, I just want you to know that I'll always accept you and be there for you. Thanks so much for coming Miles. It means the world to me." Kevin said as Danielle nodded in agreement.

My mouth formed into a small smile when I remembered the letter in my purse. I handed both letters to Kevin.

"One letter is for you and Danielle and the other is for Nick. Just make sure he gets it okay?" I said feeling another rush of tears.

"Okay, I will Miley." Kevin said.

I spun around and headed out the door to my mom. I hopped in the car and let the tears flow. My heart broke once more, taking its final beating. I knew this was the end and I had to move on, no matter how much it didn't feel right. I felt I vibration from my phone in my purse and read the text with clouded eyes.

Miley

When u get back in LA, let's hang out. I miss you.

Liam

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**_


	16. Vesper's Goodbye Finale Chapter

Nick's POV

(One week later)

Things have been quite boring here in Texas. Kevin has left for his honeymoon and Joe is still in Australia. I was just here with Selena. She came over almost every day and we've constantly gotten closer: physically and emotionally. Selena is a great girlfriend. I'm so happy with here. She appreciates me and my new music. I recently recorded my solo album and my first show on tour is in two days. I am so pumped. Even if things seem to be okay, they aren't. I still have Miley's letter sitting on my desk unopened. I'm afraid to read it, knowing that it will probably be filled with pleas to change my mind but to my surprise I was wrong.

_

My dearest Nicholas,

Wow, I've been sitting at my desk for over four hours trying to figure out how to write this letter the right way. I don't even know if you will ever even read this. I know you're a busy man. Please, If you **are** reading this, I just want to say thank you for everything. We've know each other for about 4 years now. Those four years were full over trials, heartache, pain, but most of all love. Our love was never broken; from the moment I first saw you till now. My love for you will never change. I know I've made mistakes. I've cheated on you, hurt you, and criticized you. You deserve someone better that me Nicholas. It's safe to say that you have found that someone and are very happy. That's' what love is about. That's what our love is about. No matter what the person is doing, you still love them and will love them forever. You have taught me so much without even realizing it. I've grown in my faith, my music, and my friends. You've taught me how to love and be loved. I will never forget us and I hope you never will either. As we go our separate ways, I want you to always keep this letter with you. Don't ever lose it. It will be a part of me that you will have forever. But for now, all I have left to say is…goodbye.

Love, Smiley Miley

_

Tears ran down my cheeks and I pushed the letter away not wanting my tears to ruin it. What Miley and I had was something special. She always had a way with words and I will always keep this letter close to me. She will always be with me. I sat down at the piano, my hands trembling. When things like this happen, I have to write a song about it. That way I will always remember my emotions and feelings and my fans can experience it too. My fingers began automatically hitting the white shinning keys trying to find a perfect melody.

Miley's POV

(Two days later at Nick's concert)

I felt the cool air brush through my highlighted golden brown locks as I pushed open the backstage door. My sea blue eyes adjusted to the dark light. I saw Selena walk up to me, her perfect smile lit up the room. Soon, we were sharing friendly embrace. With my eyes open, I saw Nick walking calmly in our direction. Shocked that he would even come and talk to me, I pulled away from Selena a fixed my hair.

"Hey baby." Nick said softly before giving Selena a kiss…right in from of my face. Selena seemed sympathetic and pulled away.

"Um, Nick. Not now." Selena said nodding towards me.

Now I was officially mad. Why would Nick kiss her knowing how hard this if for me. It's not like I actually wanted to come. Selena invited me just to be nice.

Nick looked at me and half smiled.

"You are?" He asked.

You've got to be kidding me. Do I look that different? My hair was highlighted and I had on a purple tank top with skinny jeans and boots. A warm gray cardigan covered my thin body. I had light make-up on and my nose ring was gone. But still…how could he not recognize me?

I watched his familiar chocolate brown eyes grow in size as he scanned his eyes over me.

"Miley…I'm so sorry." He said barely audible.

"I'll leave you two some time to talk." Selena said walking away.

Once Selena was out of ear shot, I spoke.

"I guess you didn't read my letter…" I sighed.

"No, I did. I read it. In fact I reread it every day. It's right here with me." Nick said pulling the worn piece of paper out of his back pocket. My eyes filled with tears as he unfolded the paper.

"You really kept it. I never thought you would even touch it. You seemed like you had moved on." I said trying not to breakdown in front of Nick.

I felt his soft touch around my waist as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Miles, I'll always love you. No matter if we are dating or not. We both know how special our love is. I love you." He whispered in my ear.

My mind fought hard to try and ignore those words. My heart knew that those words were true and I felt my heart become whole again. Not only can Nick break my heart, he can also mend it. I'll never stop loving this boy.

"I love you too. Good luck tonight." I said as we let go.

"Thanks. I'll be looking for you in the audience." Nick replied and began walking to the stage. I watched in agony as he walked away one last time. I in turn walked the opposite direction to my seat.

Nick's POV

The concert was going just as planned. There were no mess-ups and the fans loved the new music. My girlfriend was in the audience and my first love was here too. Both of my brothers were in attendance and my dad kept smiling at me from side stage. My heart pounded as I watched the piano being rolled out onstage. This was it. If this didn't go well, I don't think I could live another day. This would be my final message to Miley, forever.

I pulled out the worn letter from my pocket and sat it on the black shiny piano. I sat down and waited for the fans to quiet down a little before speaking into the mic.

"This next song I want to play for you tonight is very important to me. I wrote it a couple of days ago based on recent events in my life and I want to dedicate it to a very special person in my life. She means the world to me and I just want her to know that I'll always love her. She's my angel." I waited until the crowd stopped their high pitched screams before hitting the first few notes…

**See you turning red  
Like a bullet through the chest.  
Lay me down to rest  
It's a lover's final breath.**

Miley's POV

Tears already streaming down my face, I watched from my seat in the VIP section as Nick poured his heart out into this song. Ignoring the glance from Selena, I closed my eyes and listened carefully to the meaningful yet slightly depressing lyrics of the song.

_Now you're gone  
And nothing's ever felt so__** wrong**__  
A moment seems to last so long.  
Do you have a fear so strong?_

Part of me just wanted to sprint on stage and kiss Nick with everything in me. The other part of me knew that this was Nick's way of saying goodbye. I knew Nick too well. A song like this only meant a goodbye. I got up out of my seat and covered my face exiting the venue. I finally reached the backstage door and exited out into the cool night air. My body trembled as I slid down against the brick wall. My mind began to replay all the memories of Nick and I.

_I know a lot of people know who he is, but I also know that there are not that many who got to the side of the guy that I did. And that guy, well, I__'__ll never forget him, never. I__'__ve learned so much about life and emotion from knowing him and I wouldn__'__t change a thing about it. Your heart needs to go through some bumps like these to make it through. Besides, no matter what he__'__s done or not done, he had the biggest impact on me this past year. And I know, no matter how many years go by, my stomach will always do a little flip whenever I see that face._

**Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus**

**June 11, 2006-December 19, 1007**

_And now I die,_

_Kiss your tender lips goodbye.  
Pray to God he hears my cry..._


End file.
